The Mummy Man
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. One-shot. Caroline started working in museum and on the very first day she received enough surprise to change her life forever.


**Title:** The Mummy Man

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : AU. One-shot. Caroline started working in museum and on the very first day she received enough surprise to change her life forever.

 **About the story:** So this one came into my mind when I started to watch animated series once again, recently - _Tutenstein_. Inspired from that cartoon show. What happens when an ancient mummy comes back to life.

 **Note:** Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to any person, culture. Not beta read. Please let me know your thoughts! =)

* * *

 _ **0o The Mummy Man o0**_

 _ **As I lay dying**_

 _Ancient Egypt_

 _ **"** My lord. **"**_ The guard's voice made Klaus to look at him lazily. The amount of wine he took had him in cloud and hallucinations. All his thoughts were about his queen who was suffering from severe illness. _**"** Her Highness is requesting your presence. **"**_

The Pharaoh's eyelids were burdened but when he heard of his queen's plea he was on his feet. With his scepter in hand, he approached the Queen's bed and settled beside her.

Her blue eyes met his stormy orbs. She seemed like a dying flower; barely breathing, slowly moving, rarely batting her lids. His heart clenched in pain to see her like that which was the reason he engaged in other activities after she fell sick.

She managed to press her hand against his. He could not help but break down a little as soon as her cold skin came in contact with his. Clearing her throat she spoke in low voice. _**"** My king, it seems like you shall continue the rest of this journey by yourself. I will meet you in after life. **"**_

Klaus had to gulp down his agony, his fear. All the prayers went wasted, he thought as he understood it was the time. It was the time for his Queen to go. And he should let her. After all, she fought with this terrible disease for days. So she had to rest.

Her hand moved to his scepter and rubbed on the orb affectionately. She knew how much he loved the thing he inherited from his ancestors. He bent close to plant a soft kiss on her forehead and she smiled in response when he assured. _**"** I will come to you, love. **"**_

It was a promise made by him to his love. Both of them knew it well.

 _ **Back to the life**_

 _Present_

Punishments.

Caroline hated receiving punishments from her mother. Was it wrong to party and have fun? Damn it, she had not done drugs or weeds. She just had alcohol and the result—she did not see it coming. She expected Liz Forbes, her mother would cut down her internet and take away her phone but making her to sit in an old boring museum was something Caroline could not tolerate. And that too, she had to work at museum for six months. Or else she could have her stuff back.

"Behave or else you can kiss good-bye to your things." Caroline recollected her mother's words.

Liz was one cruel person and she could not stand when Caroline was happy.

Dammit! This place was too quiet to spend another second. Probably she would die by the end of this day.

After instructions were given by the manager- slash – Liz's friend, she was left alone. Caroline heard mewling sound from her behind. Cussing under breath, she remembered she brought her Chihuahua secretly in her bag. At least she had some company.

Grinning at her dog, she mumbled bringing him to her face. "Hero darling, you have no idea how relieved mama is to have you." Hero started to lick her face which earned him a giggle. "Aw, I miss you too."

Then she heard footsteps and so she immediately placed Hero inside her back-pack. Animals were not allowed inside the museum and Caroline did want she wanted to do.

Clearing her throat she covered Hero's cry as she plastered smile. "What's the hurry for?" she asked the security in-charge, Matt.

Matt, the twenty-five year old, turned to look at her and smiled back. "Caroline, right?" he reached out his arm for a hand-shake. Caroline nodded in response while he added. "There is a new addition to the exhibits. An ancient sarcophagus was bought by the management. They are hoping at least this exhibit can change our reputation."

Caroline watched to her right as the men brought a box like thing with much difficulty. Under the dim lights in corridor, she spotted all the dirt and faded look of it. The next set of men was handling something which intrigued her.

"What is that?" she asked Matt pointing at jars in their hands.

"You don't know anything about mummies?" He quirked up his right brow and sounded scornful. Caroline was not even ashamed of it. She had to? When he understood she was not joking, he decided to prelude about the stuff. "Egyptian way of cremation."

She opened and closed mouth simultaneously as her face distorted with many feelings, all at once. "So this sarphagus—"

"Sarcophagus." Matt corrected with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline waved her hand, grumbled, "—is just like a coffin?"

"Somewhat. Those canopic jars are used to preserve the organs of dead people."

"Ew, gross." Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "People are crazy over dead bodies, since when?" She muttered, tried her urge to roll eyes. Glad that she had no idea about the mummies and stuff till now.

Matt shook head as he laughed a bit louder.

She threw him a deadpanned look. Well, she was not amused. It was then the manager entered the corridor and squealed in delight to see Caroline. "Oh darling, you are here!" The cougar walked knocking her high-heels against the floor. She appeared so excited about the arrival. "Caroline you got to do something." The youngest one waited for her to continue. "I am so thrilled for tomorrow's occasion."

"What occasion Mrs. Lockwood?" Caroline asked, frowned at her.

"There's going to be grand reopening tomorrow as we have best collections this time." Matt answered instead.

"Everything is set ready but Mister Pharaoh arrived late. So you have to get him ready for tomorrow morning." Carol Lockwood widened lips as she glanced at Caroline. "As our cleaning members are busy with another works, it is on you now."

Caroline was not at all going to do this.

And she finally accepted to do it. Not that she had a choice. Carol and Liz were cunning people in her life till now.

The Pharaoh's coffin was not too dirty. As soon the archeologists discovered it, they cleaned in proper way but because of shipping from one place to another there formed some dust. So, the box only needed light cleansing.

After they arranged everything in the room given to this Pharaoh, Caroline was left alone with cleansing stuff.

She opened her back-pack and put Hero out of it. "Seems like mama has a lot to do." She mumbled, scanned the silent room tiredly. "Hero, you are not going to ruin anything, ok?" she wiggled finger at her down who looked up at her. Did he even understand what she said? Caroline always doubted it because he would tilt head every time she spoke to him. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "Let us complete this and get back to home soon."

And then she first went to the canopic jars which were in self next to the coffin. When she remembered they were containers for the Pharaoh's organs Caroline freaked out internally and dusted them lightly. Going to Pharaoh, she ran fingers on the pictures imprinted on the wooden box.

Beside the sarcophagus she saw some description about the Pharaoh.

"Niklaus of Mikaelson Dynasty." She read it out loud and twitched her lips as she glanced at notes. She had no interest to read all of it.

She thought she was done with cleaning but Hero walked around pillar of scepter, she stopped. Caroline did not even notice it before. Cool, she thought, with smirk as she approached it. In glass box, the scepter was placed on a stand. Caroline wished to touch the blue orb. Chewing her lower lip from inside she looked around to see if anyone was there. Even they neither set alarms nor cameras.

One touch. And no harm comes.

That was one of the stupidest things Caroline did.

Before she registered her current situation, the orb of specter began to shine. That light blinded her sight and she had to close her eyes. Flinching a little, she left the specter in impulse and regretted her actions soon after that. Inwardly, she was horrified and confused. The entire room filled with the light and Caroline managed to find the specter.

It was floating in the air, in front of her making her to open her mouth wide and gape at it.

She backed away as the specter blew rays toward sarcophagus.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She was so screwed.

 ** _Fate is not just a four lettered word_**

He was breathing.

The mummy inside casket let out a groan made Caroline to close her mouth with hands. "Shit!"

He tried to open the door and succeeded finally. And here Caroline's feet did not seem co-operative. She thought to run, her mind suggested it even. But her body was too shocked to even move an inch.

He was wrapped with linen and the rotten parts of him—Caroline was not sure what she was seeing. The specter flew in his direction as he stepped out of it. At the first touch, the mummy's hand started to glow and soon his entire body covered with the same light.

And then after that light died, there emerged a man in ornaments—a crown, armor—everything he wore was gold. His lower part was covered with small and rich fabric. The orb of specter stopped to glow and she quickly found his face. Physically he did not look much older than twenty two and the grace was captivating. His stormy blue eyes were on her face and he looked surprised to see her.

Then he spoke in unknown language. _**"** My Queen? **"**_

Caroline took a minute to register that he was speaking straight to her. Not sure how to respond she stretched her arms questioningly.

 _ **"** I was told the afterlife would be in other way. **"**_ He continued to speak as he stepped down from the stairs. He then smiled warmly. _**"** Though, it does not matter as long as I have you with me. We are reunited at last, my love_. ** _"_**

She did not understand even a single word of his language. Of course, she did not speak Egyptian. One thing she was aware of—he was not dangerous. To her.

"I have no idea what you are saying." She uttered to be clear to him.

The Pharaoh frowned at her before he touched her hand suddenly. Caroline was taken aback by the way he handled her. His grip was neither harsh nor soft but it seemed strong.

After a couple of minutes or so, he widened eyes at her and reflected his astonishment.

"You have born again?" This time he spoke in understandable language which shocked her. First, the change in his communication and then his question.

"Do I know you?" she asked still confused from weird things going on.

"You are my Queen, my love." He said cupping her face with a hand. Adoration in his eyes was pretty evident.

"Oh?" she raised brows and added sardonically. "I thought I am one of the messed up adolescents who try hard to get their homework done."

"We are reunited, sweet one." He did not pay any attention to what she said. "Only that matters." Caroline felt her scalp prickling and she scratched in frustration while hoping this stupid dream would end right away. Suddenly she heard Hero's bark which made this crazy mummy man to stop and glance at down him. "Your pet cat seems very hostile."

"That is a Chihuahua." Caroline informed glowering at the Pharaoh. When he raised brows questioningly, she closed her eyes and sighed out in exhaustion. "Dude that is a dog! And I am not your Queen. How did you even come out alive?"

"Well, that seems like a mystery to me." He told as he walked around the chamber. "All I remember is death and now coming back to life." He paused for a second. "You are wearing strange clothes."

"This is 21st century, for you information." She shot back looking down at her jeans. He gave her deadpanned gaze. "Alrighty then!" Caroline squeaked. "Now go back to your sarco—" she failed to pronounce the word, "—to your bed so that you and me can pretend as if nothing has happened."

The Pharaoh turned to her and looked hurt. "Are you not happy to see me, my Queen?"

"I won't be happy to see even my face right now." Caroline groaned tiredly. "Dude, I have enough complications in my life. So please try to understand."

The mummy guy gripped his scepter tightly and was beyond furious. "Tell me who bothered you, my love? I will rip out their insides and feed them their own blood."

"That's a bit violent." Caroline commented while batted her eyelids.

"Anything for you." He replied sincerely.

"Right." She exhaled and turned back to see if anyone was coming. "See, I really have to go so—"

"Where?" He asked closing the space between. "I will come with you. That is the reason why I am here."

Caroline stood there thinking how to escape from this trouble which she laid foundation for. But she knew there was nothing she can do about it.

 _ **However long it takes**_

"Stop following me, Klaus!" Caroline hissed at the Pharaoh making him to frown at her. People threw weird stances as they walked into the subway. Caroline's mum did not come to take her home and so she decided to go by train.

And the Pharaoh alias Klaus alias Niklaus of Miakelson dynasty did not have any plans to leave her alone apparently. She understood her face resembled his dead love which meant he was stuck to her ass.

Someone please kill her already.

She closed his coffin and hoped that no one in museum would go to his room until the sunrise. At least she had time to convince the headstrong mummy man.

"Nice costume!" a guy complimented Klaus making him to glower back in response.

"People turned into strange versions. The current Pharaoh must be weird one too." Klaus matched her pace and got inside the train.

"We don't have Pharaoh's anymore." Caroline muttered finding a seat.

A stunned Klaus asked. "There is no Pharaoh to rule commoners. This is absurd!" There was silence after that. Klaus seemed distant and did not speak for next few minutes. "Then I will take over the empire."

Caroline was not sure if she had to laugh at him or pity him. Nodding her head at slower pace, she gathered some words to educate him. "Look Klaus, things changed from your time, ok? People changed, environment changed—" she glowered at someone who passed snarky comment on Klaus' dress, "—every single equipment we use in this current world is sophisticated. Moreover no one needs a Pharaoh to rule them. You understand?"

Klaus treated her with scornful look. He saw as if she lost her mind. "It does not matter if they need me or not. I said I will rule them with you on my side. They need to see what a brilliant, courageous, strong Pharaoh I am."

Such a nice, arrogant bastard. Caroline was annoyed with him now.

"Though, all I care is anything that related to you." His lips bent into dazzling smile causing dimples into his cheeks. Her anger faded instantly. No, not because of his words but the way he stared at her. "I understood you need time to accept me again." He said and touched her hand. "And you must know I can wait." As soon as their skins came in contact she felt this like-able, unusual tingling sensation which spread throughout her frame. And that was very uncommon thing for Caroline.

She nodded as she smiled back. But the reality hit her soon—he was an ancient mummy man and the situation seemed messy as she did not know how long he would walk around her. So, it was better to avoid the attachments which could give heart ache.

But the other part of her mind betrayed by declaring: If he was going to be around her for long time, then she might consider his suggestion.

 _ **0o The Mummy Man o0**_


End file.
